Of Fur and Feathers
by LuTatroX
Summary: This story is being continued on my new account, 'THE CR0WING', or 'The Unforgiving, the author of "The Suffering"! This is to be re-uploaded and continued there! Thanks for reading and reviewing!
1. Stalkers

Hello, all you loonatics out there! Well, this is my second attempt at the most messed up Looney Tunes pairing. Though this had to be expected at onr point or another, I may even get flamed for the pairing. But despite the messed-up part of it, I feel surprised that no one has tried this yet, and that this HAD to have been considered by SOMEONE besides me.

Note: In all my stories, Tweety is in fact a girl. I think it's a boy in the cartoons, but I don't write slash, and he's feminine enough not to be a shocking difference.

Note: If you've ever watched Baby Looney Tunes, you'll notice that Tweety is signifigantly larger in size, and in comparison to the others as merely short, so that is her size in this story...otherwise, it would just be really freaking weird.

Disclaimer: Warner Brothers owns all characters!

Rating: T for Minor Language, Possible Future Violence, Minorly Adultish Themes, and Kidnapping.

But enough of my babbling! On with the story!

_**Of Fur and Feathers**_

They all called their home the 'Looney Mansion'. All eight of them had pitched in and bought a giant house together. It was at first odd staying together there, but they all adapted pretty soon. Who lived there? As of now it was Bugs, Lola, Sylvester, Taz, Tweety, Daffy, Rhodie, and Wile E. Coyote.

Today happened to be an average Saturday at the house. Bugs was lounging in the front room, Lola probably off in the gardens, Daffy prowling around town, writing publicly in a Starbucks. The other five were wreaking havoc around the house. Taz was annoying Lola by accidently tearing up her precious flower beds. And Wile E. and Sylvester were keeping up their favorite neverending hobby, planning in the office downstairs,

"I'm gonna get her, Sylvester, I'm gonna get her today!"

"Stho am I, Wile E.! I'm tired of that sthtupid bird!"

"So am I!"

Wiley and Sylvester were alike in a lot of ways. They were mammals, each trying to catch their own birds. Sylvester had been hunting Tweety ever since the first week they met. Wiley had done that same with Rhodie Runner. As they continued their not-so-ingenious plans of attack, Tweety and Rhodie were upstairs in Tweety's bedroom.

Tweety's room was painted a light blue, with white furniture. Her bed had blue blankets with a white frame, and by her window was a cage-looking suspended chair. Rhodie was sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall while Tweety lay on her stomach, spread on her bed, hands supporting her head.

"It's so nice out!"

"Yeah, it is...I hope he don't ruin it."

"Wiley?"

"Yeah. I still don't know why he even bothers!"

"At least there aren't cliffs out here."

"Sometimes I wish there were..."

"Oh come on, Rhodie. Even I hate Puddy, but I wouldn't drop him off a cliff...you know, most of the time."

"So you hate him?"

"Well, yeah, he's tried to kill me so many times!"

"Then why do you keep calling him 'Puddy'?"

"I've called him that since we were kids!"

She was right. But they were all now young adults. Tweety and Rhodie were 19, Lola and Taz were 20, Bugs and Daffy were 21, and Sylvester and Wiley 22. Rhodie nodded and pricked up her ears, as she could sense tiptoeing.

"Tweety, you should-"

"I'm on it."

She stood up, and as Sylvester was about to dash into the room, she slammed the door into his face, and locked it. They heard a moaning from the other side as Tweety turned back to her friend,

"You were saying?"

"I dunno, something about Wiley."

"Well, enough about them. Let's go do something."

"Like what?"

"Well we could-...Uh, Rhodie window."

Rhodie stood up, and saw Wiley about to sneak into the window. She slammed the window his his face as well, and they heard tye distinct whistling and crash as the coyote fell. They heard a moaning there too. Rhodie turned back to Tweety and sat down like nothing uad happened,

"You were saying?"

"Well, we could go shopping, or see a movie, or go to the beach."

"Hm...let's drive around and see what happens."

"Alrighty, let me get my keys."

Sylvester, who had managed to walk back to his door, bloody nosed and cursing under his breath, had heard Tweety and Rhodie and decided to go tell Wiley. He walked outside, wiping his wounded nose along the way. He passed the kitchen, seeing Taz raiding the refridgerator. Bugs was flipping through channels and Sylvester was able to tiptoe out and drag Wiley to Tweety's car. The door was luckiky unlocked, so they hid in the back seat of the car.

"Sh! Shh! They'll here us!"

Sylvester hushed his best friend, who was going on about roadrunner stew. The two birds climbed into the car and began to drive, unaware of the two 'hunters' in the back seat. They listened in on the girls playing a game of would you rather,

"Rhodie, that's nasty!"

"You have to choose!"

"Ugh...um...spiders."

Rhodie shuddered at the thought as Tweety laughed. Sylvester looked at Wiley, who shrugged, not hearing the question it the first place. They listened in on more,

"Okay...Rhodie. Would you rather date Bugs or Taz?"

"No brainer. Bugs! Taz would probably eat me faster than Wiley!"

"Hm...I never thought about that..."

"Okay. If you had to kiss Daffy or Sylvester, who would it be?"

Sylvester mimed a vommit to Wiley,

"Oh, come on Rhodie, that's just wrong!"

"Point of this game."

"Ugh...Daffy's SO annoying...and Sylvester's just a freak...I can't believe I'm saying this but..."

"Spit it out!"

"Fine! Um...Sylvester...no...Daffy...ew no...fine, Sylvester! Yughh!"

"Yuck! That's just horrible, Tweety!"

"You asked!"

Sylvester's featured fell and his eyes widened in shock at her responce. Wiley was silently snickering. But as Sylvester began to become more mortified, Wiley's snickering became audible. Tweety was in a dirt road with no traffic and slammed her breaks, letting Wiley and Sylvester fly up and hit their faces on the windshield, in a united,

"Ow..."

The girls gasped, and as the stalkers came to their senses, the girls in unison slapped them hard across the face. Wiley and Sylvester rubbed their heads in pain.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh-Um-We were just-uh-"

"-Leaving! We were just leaving!"

Wiley grabbed Sylvester's wrist and dragged him from the car. The girls drove away, while the two were left to stand on tye dirt road. Their hiuse was at the top of a hill across Ventura. They groaned at walked, while Wiley narrowed his eyes at his friend,

"I blame you."

**I have to admit, I liked the start to this myself, and am a little proud of the first chapter to my first multichaptered fiction. And yes, if you haven't guessed, the main pairings are,**

**Sylvester/Tweety**

**Wiley/Rhodie**

**Again, I think Tweety and Road Runner are in fact guys in the cartoons, but Tweety's feminine enough to not be a shocking difference, and Roadrunner neger really spoke, so it's not an overwhelming difference. Don't like, don't read.**

**But please review!**

**-Lutatrox**


	2. Recipe for Disaster

Well, two doses at once! I don't have much to say but, what do you think of the pairings? I've heard Roadrunner/Wiley mentioned before, but I searched everywhere I found on the internet, and as far as I know, I am the first to write about Sylvester/Tweety. Am I the only one who finds them in some terms a very ironically good couple? Tell me your thoughts.

Oh, and sorry to all Daffy fans, but quite honestly, I can't stand him...that's why I pick on him a lot.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the toons!

"Ehh, dinner's on the table!"

It was Bugs' turn to make dinner tonight, and everyone was heading down to the dining room, besides Sylvester and Tweety. Rhodie and Wiley were glaring at eachother from across the table. Meanwhile, Sylvester and Tweety were upstairs, arguing loudly in the hallway,

"I'm not sthaying that I wanna eat you, but-"

"Yeah you do! You've been trying for fourteen years!"

"Shut up! It ended up almostht being sthome kinda game!"

"Game? You've tried to kill-"

"But I never won! And YOU always go and try to kill me in the end!"

"Well you started it!"

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

They argued all the way into the dining room and sat across from eachother. Bugs and Daffy sat at the two ends of the table. Taz, Wiley, and Sylvester sat on one side, Lola, Rhodie, and Tweety on the other. Daffy then complained loudly,

"Carrot stew, AGAIN?"

"Eh, be quiet and eat yer food!"

"Ugh..."

The rest of the table put Bugs' stew in their bowls and with five people angry, the dinner was very awkward. Daffy was staring irritively at Bugs. Sylvester and Tweety were shooting neverending glares at eachother across the table, as did Rhodie and Wiley. Taz, Lola, and Bugs were looking nervously around, sensing the tension.

"Um...so...Sylvester, how was your day?"

Asked Lola, who was looking nervously around at the kthers and selected a random person to distract from anger. Sylvester quit glaring at Tweety, and rather into his stew, mumbling. And Lola said,

"What?"

"It would have been fine if SOMEBODY didn't leave us stranded across town!"

Wiley nodded and Lola retreated back to Bugs and Taz, giving up. At this, Tweety and Rhodie looked up and Tweety shouted at Sylvester rather angrily,

"Well if YOU and WILEY hadn't intruded my car like stalkers, MAYBE I would've gave you a ride home!"

And then the whole table erupted in arguments from everybody with their arguments towards eachother. Bugs yelled at Daffy,

"JUST EAT YOUR FOOD, DAF!"

"No! You cook this EVERY time it's your turn!"

Lola yelled at Taz,

"And you ALWAYS just HAVE to tear up my flowers! Is it too much to ask to NOT do that?"

"Duhm...YA!"

Wiley yelled at Rhodie,

"WELL IF YOU COULD JUST HOLD STILL, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO TRY ANYMORE!"

"BECAUSE I'd be DEAD!"

And of course went Sylvester and Tweety in one of their routine arguments. After about five minutes of bickering, Bugs waved his arms around in authority,

"Hey! Hey! HEY!"

Everyone turned to face Bugs in annoyance, wishing to continue their pointless arguments. Bugs sighed,

"Lola, get the punishment bucket."

The whole room groaned in annoyance. They hated the punishment bucket. It was a bucket in which little slips of paper containing punishing actions were written. One person bickering from each group selected a paper.

Bugs grabbed his and groaned before slapping himself across the face. Daffy did the same. Lola grabbed one, and groaned, giving Taz a hug. Wiley picked one but his eyes widened as he saw the card. He threw it,

"No! Oh no no, I am NOT doing this!"

"Ya have to, Wiley."

Rhodie picked up the slip and screamed. Wiley was staring at her with a mixed look of both "I told you", and "Let's get this over with...". The slip said to kiss the person you're harrassing. He shuddered, but nevertheless, leaned forward and pecked her so fast that it was almost to hard to see. But afterwards, though no contact occured with them, they wiped their tongues before running off to brush their teeth.

Lola passed the bucket to Sylvester, who groaned and stuck his paw into it. He pulled out a card, and gulped at this one. Since Wiley got the worst card, this must be just as bad if not worse. His eyes widened and Bugs took the card, as Sylvester was to dazed to speak. Bugs read it and fell over laughing. Tweety then took the card,

"Okay, WHO wrote these?"

The group shrugged as Bugs eagerly spread a thick coat of superglue on Sylvester's paw. He then shoved his paw into Tweety's hand, and held them together till the glue dried. Tweety and Sylvester looked at eachother and to Bugs, and said in unison,

"I hate you...and you."

The group was all laughing, and as Wiley and Roadrunner ran into the room, they broke over laughing. It was a great night for most...except Sylvester and Tweety...if only they knew that there was a peeping tom stalking out their window...

Well, here comes the suspence! And is Tweety's character too OOC? Please tell me ,but this is AU, and Tweety's a 20 year old woman, so yeah...

-Lutatrox


	3. Kidnappers

**Thanks to the stupid 'You must wait two days before writing' crap they have here, I guess that means yiu have a tripple uodate on day one!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

While Bugs did the dishes, the others began to file out to their bedrooms. Tweety and Sylvester lived across the hall, and as they tried to separate into their own rooms, it just tugted on their arms. Sylvester and Tweety looked at eachother angrily and said in unison,

"You've gotta be kidding me. Sthtop that!"

Taz passed them in the hall, chuckling roughly to himself at the haters. Sylvester then thought of what not to do. He just had to not fall asleep, not go anywhere, and definately not pee. They began to bicker over who's room they go into, but they went into Sylvesters, due to the fact that his bed was larger, which meant more room to stay as far away from eachother as possible.

Sylvester's room was a deep rich red with one white wall and a black trimming. He had a Full XL bed, sporking black conforters with red sheets and white pillows. The window was fairly large, facing opposite of the bed, and the backyard could be seen.

Tweety wandered around the room, which she hadn't really visited too often, dragged Sylvester along with her. He was looking out the window. He saw Lola's tore up flower beds and a few oak trees. The Ventura beach was also visible, though it was overcast all the time. Tweety saw a photo album that had a picture of what seemed like a baby Sylvester on the cover. Sylvester snapped his head forward,

"Don't look at thosthe!"

"Huh?"

He snatched the book and threw it in the corner. Tweety figured it must have been some kind of embarrasing baby pictures and moved on. It was gonna he pretty uncomfortable to sleep, due to the fact they they couldn't change clothes for bed...and that their hands were still forced togther. It was now 9:05, according to Sylvester's alarm clock, and Rweety decided it was a long day and jumped onto the far sode of Sylvester's bed, like she usually did on hers, but forgot about the bound hands as he flew on top of her.

"Oof!"

Sylvester blushed madly, before silently turning his back to the other side of the room. He began thinking of the thoughts that raced through his head before he began to drift asleep, about half an hour later. By then, Tweety was already fast asleep, so he yawned and fell asleep too.

2 Hours Later...

Sylvester started awake, after a nightmare. He looked over to see that Tweety was still asleep, and sat up in the bed. He folded his arms under his sat, looking out the window. He was a little uncomfortable, due to the fact that his jeans were bunching up after tossing and turning under the covers.

His paw was losing it's ultimate stick to Tweety's hand, due to Bugs' superglue being really cheap. He figured it would be unstuck by tomorrow. The clock now read 2:37. Tweety was breathing softly but slowly, in a peaceful even way. He was about to lay back down when something caught the corner of his eye.

Out the window he saw a shadowy figure climb over their fence. At first he thought that it might just be a trick of the light, but it then dropped at tye speed of a body. And began to limp forward. Sylvester, not taking his gaze from the window, shook his partner, whispering,

"Tweety...Tweety!"

"Wha-huh?"

She sat up, about to yell at him, but he covered her mouth and pointed at the shadowed figure. She looked at him, and he dragged her to the closet as they heard him enter the house. They closed the door, and were smushed together, Sylvester looking down on Tweety. They then remembered hearing one person downstairs before they fell asleep, and that's when they heard her scream,

"HEY! GET OUT!"

"You're comin' with me, toots."

"Hey! No! TAZ! SYLVESTER! SOMEONE HELP! GET OFF ME!"

Sylvester ran from the closet, towing a surprises Tweety behind him. He ran down the stairs to see Rhodie being shoved into a car. Sylvester grabbed his keys and ran into the car. Tweety had to climb into the passenter seat, and Sylvester had to drive with one hand. He chased them down the road, but lost them about two miles later for lack of turn speed thanks to his bound hand.

"Damn it, Bugs!"

Tweety groaned as Sylvester turned around fir the house. Tweety lokked at him in shock,

"Where are you going?"

"We need to get our stuff if we're gonna find her. And their probably long gone."

"Wait, I'm getting a c from Rhodie!"

"How? She has her phone?"

"...No. It's the kidnapper.."

Tweety answered the phone, and heard a deep gravelly voice,

"I have your friend, Tweety."

"Where are you?"

"I can't tell you that...but if you want her, meet us in New York City. The top of the empire state building. Midnight. Two weeks from now."

"...Okay."

Tweety began to sob. Sylvester looked at her, as she explained the deal. They went home to pick up some supplies they'll need. Granny died two years ago, but left them her money and spy supplies, and they'd have to get them to do what they had to do. And so began their jouney to save Rhodie.

**And so it begins! Please review!**

**-Lutatrox**


	4. LAX

**Well, as of now (Wednesday), as I'm writing this, I have had zero hits to each of my stories... But I'm also writing another in the works! But this is my main project, and I'm really excited about it. Please review!**

As they parked the car back onto the curb, the climbed out (on the same door) and walked inside. Sylvester tore his paw away and their hands separated. After washing the glue off, they set into the basement for their things. There were two breif cases, each with supplies they may need. Granny had left them 100,000 dollars from her savings, and they took about 10,000 now for their journey. It would be more than enough.

When they returned into the living room, Bugs, Lola, Wiley and Taz were there. Lola stepped forward, noticing all the fuss,

"Sylvester? Tweety? What's going on?"

"Rhodie wasth kidnapped."

"Oh no!"

"Yeah...and the kidnapper is holding her hostage in New York City. Tweety and I need to travel there within two weeksth to get her back."

"Or what?"

"She diesth..."

The rest gasped and as they whispered to eachother, Wiley stepped forward. He couldn't believe that he was actually saying this, bjt he looked at his long time best friend with a hard stone face,

"I'm coming."

"What?"

"I know I hate Rhodie, but...maybe I can have her remains..."

"Wiley."

"Fine...I just don't really want her to die..."

Tweety walked up and gave Wiley a big hug. But then they turned to the rest of the group. Tweety got up and hugged Lola, one if her hest friends. She hugged Bugs, another good friend. And she hugged Taz, who gave her a bone-crushing bear hug,

"I miss Tweety!"

Sylvester hugged Lola, a good friend. He hugged Bugs, who patted him on the back in good luck. And preferring not to be crushed, high fived Taz. Wiley, being far less emotional waved with a sad smile. Tweety went upstairs to get their personal items, and packed a case for Wiley. Sylvester looked at his paws, and then at everyone else,

"We'll be back in two weeksth..."

"Eh, you'll get 'er, Vest!"

"Thanksth...well, Goodbye everyone."

Taz then stepped up and after realizing he never got one, gave Sylvester another bone-crushing bear hug,

"I miss Sylvester!"

Tweety came down with three suit cases, handing one to Wiley. She hugged Lola one last time, who whispered to her,

"Go get her, girl!"

They said their final goodbyes and went out into the cold night. Tweety, being the most sleepy, set the bags in the trunk and sat in the backseat, where she layed down and fell asleep. Wiley looked at a woozy Sylvester, wide awake,

"Where are we going?"

"Well firstht we have to get on a plane to New York."

"We're driving to LAX?"

"Yeah..."

They drove down nearly empty freeways, and ended up in Los Angeles within an hour. Their gas tank was dropping, but they had enough to make it into the dimly lit LAX parking lot. Sylvester got out, and opened the back door to find Tweety asleep on her side. He shook her lightly as her eyes fluttered open,

"Wake up...we're at the airport."

"Huh? Oh...um...okay..."

Sylvester grabbed her hand and helped her up and out and the three walked into the airport's main office. Wiley then groaned,

"Aren't we taking the bags?"

"Not yet. We need to make sure we can get a flight."

"Ohh."

They approached the front desk, we a white horse stood in uniform. She smiled at them as Sylvester walked up to the counter,

"Can I help you, sir?"

"We need three ticketsth for New York City, Miss."

"Oh I'm sorry...the last flight just flew off."

"When'sth the next?"

"Well, there's a big event going on in Times Square in a couple of weeks, and I'm afraid we're completely sold out for the next ten days..."

"Um...Chicago? Orlando? Bosthton?"

"Sorry...the only flight we have is to Dallas, but it leaves in 45 minutes."

"At 3 in the morning?"

"We have foreign businessmen who are wide awake in that plane. So unless you like-"

"We'll take three ticketsth."

"Yes, sir. Wait here. Names?"

"Sthylvesther, Tweety, and Wile."

"Okay, sir. Wait over here, we'll call your name out soon."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"You're very welcome, s- Yes, sir, the flight affirmatively five minutes ago. Keep security waiting at baggage in New York."

"Huh?"

"Oh, my radio. Two intruders snuck into the baggage section of the last flight to New York."

Sylvester looked back at a worried Tweety and Wiley. It must have been Rhodie and the kidnapper. It had to be. Sylvester looked to see Wiley wringing his paws. When Sylvester calmly smiled at his worry, the coyote snapped up at him,

"What?"

"Wiley, are you...worried? About Rhodie?"

"Of course not!"

"Okay..."

He looked to his othet side and saw Tweety, who was drifting back off to sleep. She silently leaned against Sylvester's shoulder, peacefully sleeping. Sylvester of course had a mind to push her off, but decided against it. The white horse called his name, and he slowly eased off Tweety, who leaned on Wiley while he went for his tickets,

"Here you go sir, Three coach tickets. The plane leaves in forty minutes, so you'd better hurry."

"Thank you, Miss."

"You're very welcome. Happy flying!"

Sylvester shook Tweety awake and the three of them ran to the csr, and gave their bahs to the luggage carosuel. They went through the security lines and eventually boarded a plane with a bunch of Japanese businessmen. The trio found their rows and sat. Wiley was next to the window, but fell asleep on his tray.

Sylvester and Tweety were both very tired but couldn't sleep. Well, at least Sylvester couldn't Tweety again collapsed onto his shoulder, breathing deep and even. Sylvester sat, not really noticing, staring ariund the plane, but eventually yawned and rested his own head on hers, still half-awake.

"Good evening flyers! This is your captain, Firenze, and our next destination is Dallas, Texas. We shoupd be there in about three and a half hours. Weather is partly cloudy in Dallas, and 78 degrees Farenheit. Enjoy your flight!"

Sylvesyer eventually gave in when his eyelids became too heavy. He leaned over on Tweety's head and fell asleep.

**And so I guess REALLY begins their journey! Please review, guys, it's what keeps me going! Even flames! Just review, okay? Thanks!**

**-Lutatrox **


	5. Day One in Dallas

**Well, I finally got my first reviews! YAY! I think their pennames were Toon98 and Raining-Stars04! Well whoever it was, you guys rule, so thanks for reading! Here's chapter 5.**

Sylvester awoke with a stir, and looked around the plane. The Japanese business men were all asleep, except one who was on his laptop. He looked out the window to see that the sun was just coming up. Calculating by the time the plane took off (3:30 AM), and the estimated time flight (3 and a half hours), he expected it was almost 7, and that the plane would be landing soon. Wiley was still fast asleep on his tray. Tweety was still leaning on his shoulder, breathing slowly amd even.

The tuxedo tom leaned back as thoughts raced through his mind, not staying on one subject for more than a few seconds. He thought of Rhodie, of course. What was she doing now? Who was the kidnapper? What was going on in Times Square? Was Wiley really so heartless? How were things at home? Why is he not shoving his enemy away from his shoulder?

He sighed, and nestled into the soft yet lightly rough fabric of the coach seats on this rather cheap small plane. It was comfortable at least. Speaking of comfort, he thought, why did Tweety seem to find his shoulder quite the rest stop? The cat was very thin, rather bony too. Was that comfortable at all for her? He didn't care really, but found warmth and comfort in the soft yellow feathers of the rare canary crossbreed. Wait- what was he thinking about? How could he even-

"Good morning, flyers, we should be arriving in Dallas in twenty minutes, so prepare for our descent. Weather is still partly cloudy, 3% chance of precipitation and 69 degrees Farenheit. An attendant will be patroling the aisles momentarily."

Sylvester felt was slight stir on his left shoulder, and looked down to see it was just Tweety waking up. She gave a soft yawn before looking up at her makeshift pillow rather groggily.

"Morning..."

"Morning. The captain sthaid we'd be landing in twenty minutesth."

"Should we wake Wiley?"

"Uh..."

The two looked at their dirt claud colored friend, who's lanky arms were spread rather humorously across the tray, his head resting right-side-up. The poor coyote would surely wake up with a neckache,

"When we land."

"So, where are we going again?"

"Dallasth."

"Texas? What time is it?"

"It's...6:43."

"I'm so tired."

"Me too...well, we'll just find some place to check into for the night and take a plane to New York tomorrow."

"Sounds...okay."

"Tweety."

"Hm?"

"Can we just call a truce for this mission?"

"Sure, okay."

"Okay...we can hate eachother again back in Ventura."

"Wonderful...I still don't like you."

"Well, the feelings mutual."

The two looked at eachother through squinted eyes for a few minutes before chuckling lightly. Wiley then jumped up suddenly, looking around as if he didn't know where he was. He then looked around and saw Tweety and Sylvester giving him odd looks. He then sighed in relief,

"I...I forgot about the...plane."

"It's okay, Wiles. We're landing."

Wiley looked out his window and saw the ground getting closer. Usually, he used to be afraid of heights, but after falling so much, he learned to get used to it rather quickly. They felt the plane eventually hit the ground, on wheels again. About ten minutes later they were walking through a tunnel from the plane to the airport.

"Where's the carosuel?"

"We have to take the shuttle."

Wiley pointed to a shuttle monorail. They boarded inside and it came to life one the doors closed, going surprisingly very fast. It shot across the airport and the three saviors exited, finding the luggage carosuel, and departing. Wiley suggested renting a car fir the day, which he went to go call. Tweety and Sylvester walked up to the ticket counter to find a bald eagle,

"Good morning, I am Apollo, and how may I help you?"

"Ticketsth to New York City?"

"Oh, sorry, there's a big event in Times Square, and we're sold out for...12 days. But we have tickets to Orlando, Florida...Nashville, Tennesee...and Chicago, Illinois."

"When'sth the next flight to Chicago?"

"Monday at 1."

"Three ticketsth for Chicago please."

"Yes sir..."

The eagle handed Sylvester the tickets. The cat and bird walked over to find Wiley, who came back with a receipt in hand,

"The airport rents out cars. We have a Dodge Calliber waiting for us in the reserved parking garage."

"Thanks, Wiley."

The three dragged themselves to the parking lot, and found an attendant waiting next to a fairly sized black car with the Dodge ram logo on it. The attentant was a familiar looking white rabbit with very long floppy ears, with the name 'T. Rabbit' written on his nametag.

"Mr. Wile, here is your rental. It's an '04 Dodge Calliber, 28 miles to the gallon, with radio, heater, air conditioning, adjustable and heated seats, complete with carwash, air freshener, and a full tank. Your total for 48 hours 228 dollars, and with your discounted rate, it is now 198. Enjoy your car."

"Erm...thank you."

Wiley cautiously took the keys from the fast talking rabbit and stepped inside the drivers seat. Tweety sat in the passenger seat while Sykvester sat in the back, looking over his laptop for traces of what event is to be happening in Times Square.

Chime!

Tweety pulled out her phone to see a text message from Rhodie. She opened it to see it wasn't from her best friend,

'Hello, Tweety. I've traced you down to Dallas, Texas. I know every flight you are going to take based on availability, and to finding your friend, there's a catch. In each destination, I've planted a clue. At each clue, there is a way to help find your friend. Here is your first.

When friends go missing

To your dismay

The wander from you

From you, away

But on the search

You'll find a clue

But first you'll need your

Brain food

Good luck'

Tweety gulped and slid the phone into her pocket. The kidnapper must be tracking them by phone. Sylvester peered over her seat,

"What'sth wrong?"

"Brain food. Search anything in Dallas for 'brain food'."

"Brain food?"

"Yeah, the kidnapper laid out clues for us in each city. So theres one here, one in Chicago, and one where ever else we go. The clue helps us find Rhodie. The first clue involves 'Brain food'."

"Brain food...let me search."

**Well here's a new twist to spice up the story! Please review! Oh, and 5 points to whoever can guess the rabbit refrence. What's his name?**

**-LuTaTroX**


	6. Brain Food

**Hello, my people! Well, no reviews last chapter (sadly), but in traffic, this story has almost 230 hits and over 163 visitors. Please review, guys. Without feedback, writing here for you guys is almost pointless... Well, enjoy the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

"Anything?"

"Nope."

Sylvester continued searching for anything related to brain food, but found nothing. He scrolled through more but eventually closed the laptop. He stared out the back window and saw a sign that caught his attention.

'Intellect Markets- The Smart Choice In Shopping'

He calculated it very simply in his head. Intellect means smartness. Markets make food. Brain food. The green light hit as Wiley began to press the pedal.

"WILEY! Turn right, turn right!"

"Sylvester, what in hell are you-"

"Intellect Market! Pull in!"

Wiley swore in frustration but rammed the wheel to the side, skidding the csr to the right, causing several honking horns. The confused and slightly irritated coyote pulled into a space, and turned the key, just as Tweett heard her pocket vibrate. She pulled out the cell phone, recieving a strange message,

'Barely Able, Nothing About Never, Always Simple.'

She scanned for the hidden message now, but got out of the rental car. They walked towards the market. Wiley and Sylvester were walking side by side. Tweety had to catch up after taking a few seconds to try and scan the text message. She ran up, and brushed against Sylvester accidently, sending a shocking shiver down his spine,

"Oh, sorry."

"It's a...nevermind. It's...okay."

They walked into the market, but found nothing in particular. They decided to split up. Sylvester went into the meats section, Wiley into the frozens, and Tweety to the produce. Tweety was still trying to calculate the message. She tried puting the letters in a different formation. Nothing. Scrambling the letters. Nope. Sylvester came running up after a few minutes.

"Nothing in the meatsth. Wiley has a few more islesth."

"Okay. Does this message mean anything, do you think?"

She handed him the phone, with the odd text,

"Barely Able, Nothing About Never, Alwaysth Sthimple."

"That's the one."

"Did you try scrambling the letters or words?"

"Yeah. Backwards, note code, sideways, everything I could think of."

"Hm..."

"Wait. Try the FLC."

"First Letter Code?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

'BANANAS'

They stared at the text for a few seconds before looking at eachother and dashing to the bananas. They tore away several bunches, recieving odd looks from everybody else. In the middlenof the bananas was a folded piece of paper. Tweety gasped at their cleverness while Sylvester grabbed the paper, unfolding it. It was a printout of the Coca-Cola logo.

"What'sth thisth?

"Should we go to the soda isle?"

"It wouldn't hurt."

The two went and found Wiley. The coyote saw a folded paper in Sylvester's paws,

"What's that?"

"Tweety and I found it in the bananas."

"The bananas? What?"

"Just look."

"The Coke logo?"

"Yeah."

The three ran down to the soda isle, and looked down to the coke on the bottom shelf. Wiley began removing plenty of the boxes, and came up with a red sticky note. He red the folded paper aloud,

"Read Me."

"Well read it!"

"Congradulations. You found me. But keep the Coca-Cola paper. You'll need it eventually. Here is you're next Dallas clue. If you find it, you will have yourselr ready for the Chicago clues.

_Pkmpiun Ptcah_

Good luck."

Wiley folded the paper and put it into his pocket. The three of them decided to find a place to stay for the night, and walked out to the parking lot. Wiley climbed into the drivers seat and Sylvester in the back with the computer. Tweety climbed into the passenger seat, and they drove along the roads of Dallas.

"I found a Comfort Inn online. Turn on the GPS."

"I hate that thing!"

"Just turn it on!"

"Fine!"

"431 East Ernest Road."

Wiley angrily pressed in the digits and the system began to buffer before speaking in it's annoying, yet somehow seductive, female robot voice.

"Turn right in 100 feet...turn right in 50 feet...turn right in 25 feet...turn right in 10 feet..."

"SHUT UP!"

"Turn right in 5 feet...turn left in 100 feet..."

They eventually came across a little Comfort Inn, and stepped out if the vehicle, walking into the main office. A snow tiger stood up front, obviousoy tired and annoyed with boredom, but forced a smile anyway,

"Hello, and welcome to Comfort Inn."

"Thanks. We'd like a room please."

"Reservation?"

"No, sorry."

"No problem, two bed?"

"Is there a three?"

"No, sir."

"Then two kings please."

"Yes sir, for hiw many nights?"

"One."

"Alright. Room 9, thank you."

"Thank you."

The bellhop carried their bags up a flight of stairs and into the hallway. They approached a large door, which the bellhop feverishly opened with the roomkey, allowing them inside. The room was nice. A greenish blue rough carpet, white furniture, a television, and a bathroom. Two beds were set up and made, both fairly large.

"Here is your key, sir, and enjoy your stay at our inn."

"Thanks."

The bellhop closed the door behind him as Wiley flopped onto one of the bed. Instead of putting clothes into the dresser, Tweety left them in the bag, seeing as they would only leave the next day. Tweety asked Wiley for the note, and he pulled it from his jean pockets, handing it to the sun colored bird, who sat on the edge of the other bed, trying to figure it out. Sylvester took advantage of the lazier situation, and grabbed a towel,

"I'm taking a shower."

"Save the hot water!"

"Will do."

He shut the door behind him, and sure enough, they heard water running. Tweety went and sat next to Wiley, who looked over at the note with her, scanning the message over and over again.

"Pkmpiun Ptcah...what could that mean?"

•~•~•

The hot water felt great after sitting on the plane for so long, and after being so tired. Sylvester began to wash his fur while thinking of all the thoughts that raced through his mind, all over again. He thought of Rhodie of course, and who the kkdnapper was. He thought of the note, or if Wiley was worried. Or the coca-cola logo. He thought of Wiley's inner thoughts...his thoughts on Rhodie, and of course the cat thought of Tweety. What was her thoughts on this whole matter. He could see worry and fear in her big blue eyes...yeah, her eyes, so azure, the color of the freshest part of the sea, and- gah!

"There you go again, justht like at the sthupermarket."

He shook his head, and rinsed off once more before stepping out onto the bathroom mat, and wrapped the towel around his waist before stepping back out, seeing Tweety and Wiley sitting together on the bed, worrying together...a little too close together, thought the cat, almost saying something as he furrowed his eyebrows, but then remembered.

"Yuck."

He walked pass the two, and grabbed a new change of clothes, looking back at the two before walking back into the bathroom, a mix of a groan and a sigh escaping his lips,

"I must be really tired..."

**Here you go! An extra long chapter, the jealousy beginning to rumble juet a little bit. Can anyone crack the code of guess the kidnapper? If you can, that would be odd, because by writing as I go along, I don't even know who the killer is.**

**Review!**

**-LuTatroX**


	7. The Clue Revealed

**Hey everyone! Well, I'm writing this just after I posted the last chapter, so if when I post this, I've gotten a new review, I'll thank you in advance! Oh, well. **

**Enjoy!**

"Pumpkin patch! The answer is pumpkin patch!"

"Wiley, what the hell are you talking about?"

"The clue from Intellect Markets!"

Sylvester sat up, rubbing his eyes, and the new goosebumps on his bare shoulders, as his eyes adjusted to see Wiley standomg over the bed he was sharing with Tweety. He saw that the desklamp and the laptop were on, and then down at a sleeping Tweety...and how he was way to close to her. He scooted a bit, looking back at Wiley,

"What do you mean 'pumpkin patch'?"

"The code was scrambled, and it's October. There's a pumpkin patch open here in Dallas."

"How do you know that?"

"I did a little research."

The coyote ran back to the desk, going to bring the laptop to his friend. In the meantime, Sylvester shook Tweety awake, and she looked up him groggily, and glanced at the clock sitting on the nightstand. It was nearly four in the morning,

"Sylvester, what are you-?"

"Yeah, yeah, goodmorning sweetheart," he spat the last word, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Wiley cracked the code."

"He did?"

"I did." said Wiley, walking over with the laptop.

"Stho, isth the pumpkin patch open tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"Then we'll get there tomorrow." said Tweety, resting her bed back onto the pillow. Wiley yawned and stretched his arms befre reyreating the the bed, turning the lamp off. Sylvester laid back down, sighing softly. He close his eyes for a while, obviously still wide awake, but nearoy jumped when he felt new weight to his chest.

Tweety, asleep, had rested her head onto his chest, snuggling in like a teddy bear. Sylveste. Had half a mind to shove her off, but then decoded it was nice, soft, warm...comfortable...and with that, he let it go and fell asleep.

•~•~•

Click!

Sylvester opened his eyes to see the glare of the morning sun peering through the window of their room. At the foot of the bed stood Wiley in his boxers, taking a picture of Tweety and Sylvester, who ehile sleeping, got a little more comfortable. Sylvester then mouthed to him,

"What are you doing?"

"This is so going on Facebook!"

"Over my dead body!"

Wiley snorted and wandered over to the bathroom, and the sound of running water was heard. Sylvester took advantage of the moment, and laid back down, but then felt Tweety stir. The bird's azure eyes fluttered open and she instantly knew she wasn't resting on a pillow. She then lifted her head, looking down, and realizing it was Sylvester's bare chest. He was looking down at her,

"...Um...Morning."

"...Good, erm...morning...where's Wiley?"

"Shower..."

"Oh...what happened last night?"

"I guess we got a little comfortable..."

"What?"

"And Wiley apparently took pictures."

"What?"

The canary shoved the blankets off and ran over to the camera to see the embarrassing photos of her and Sylvester...cuddling. Gross! She lressed delete, while a now cold and irritated Sylvester got up and stretched, adjusting his pajama pants, before sitting at the desk, searching for today's pumpkin patch.

"What are you doing?"

"Sthearching the timesth for the Patch. We need to find that crook'sth clue if we want an easthier chancthe at getting Rhodie back...and we need to hurry. Our plane takesth off in five hoursth."

"Well when does it start?"

"In an hour."

Tweety nodded and flopped back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling befkre sitting up and looking at Sylvester who came and sat next to Tweety, staring awkwardly out the window. Tweety sat in silence before nudging Sylvester in the side. He pushed her back lightly, and tbey both chuckled, enjoying the moments of silent they were having. Sylvester then looked at Tweety, who stared back.

'What am I doing?" he thought.

'Is he going to-?"

They leaned forward a bit, closing their eyes, until the bathroom door burst open. They snapped back to their original positions staring into space. Wiley glanced awkwardly at the two, grabbing a new change of clothes and wking back into the bathroom to change.

"So..."

"Stho..."

"Pumpkin patch."

"Erm...yeah, the pumpkin patch."

"Sylvester?"

"Yeah?"

"What just almost happened?"

"...Trouble."

•~•~•

The Dallas Pumpkin Patch. Oh, joy. After an hour of searching, Tweety found a sticknote like the one at the supermarket, underneath the pumpkin at the entrance. She ran over to her conrads,

"Sylvester! Wiley!"

"What?" asked Sylvester.

"Huh?" exclaimed Wiley.

"I found a new clue!"

"What does it say?" asked Wiley.

"It says three things. 'Ferrero', '3', and '1964'."

"What'sth that sthupposed to-"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, place you're bets here! Our derby is about to begin, bet on our horses, Live Wire, Ferrero, Hollow, Princess, and Chooch!"

Sylvester looked over at the bet booth, "Nevermind." The three ran toward the booth, and Wiley handed some cash to the man behind the counter,

"Here you go, bet on Fererro."

"Okay, sir, great choice...here's your stubs."

"Thanks."

They trotted over to the bleachers and saw the horses get let from the starting line, galloping as fast as their legs could carry them. They saw a tan horse, which the announcer claimed to be Ferrero, and it sped up to the front of the pack. Sylvester, Tweety, and Wiley stood up in anticipation,

"C'mon, C'mon, C'mon!"

But Tweety lose all worry when she heard to westerns down below speaking about their bets,

"Aw, gosh darn it, Johnny, we made a bad bet!"

"Whaddya mean, Tom?"

"The race is rigged to Fererro."

"Aw, shoot!"

Tweety sighed in relief as their horse crossed the finish line. They jumped up and cheered in joy before running back to the bettings booth. The man handed Wiley fifty dollars and a coupon.

"Wiley, what doesth the coupon say?"

"Free lunch for three at Sinbad's BBQ..."

"I guess the last clue is there."

"Well let's go."

They got into their car and drove to a lakeside cabin themed restraunt called 'Sinbad's BBQ' a little ways out of Dallas. When they arrived, the waitress asked what table they wanted,

"Well, the one by the table looksth-"

"Three!"

"Okay madam, this way."

They sat at Table 3, and Sylvester and Wiley gave her a confused look. She pulled out the note found at the pumpkin patch,

"'3' was one of the hints! Now we just have to find '1964'"

"Hello, and welcome to our brunch hour, here are your menus."

"Thanks."

"A waitor will be here momentarily."

Sylvester grabbed his menu and looked thriugh the drinks. He scanned through until something caught his eye. 'Red Wine Vintage 1964'. He smiled as the waitress came to their table.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Red Wine Vintage 1964."

"...Sir, isn't it a bit early to-"

"Please miss, the Vintage 1964."

"If you insist, sir. We'll be right out with that."

She left to the kitchen and Tweety gave the tom cat a very odd look,

"You're ordering alcohol at 11:30?"

"It said 1964! It mustht be related to the clue!"

"It better."

"Oh, lighten up, we could all use a drink right about now."

"...I hate it when you're right."

The waitress came back with a large wine bottle and set it on the table, and walked to the next table. Wiley opened thr bottle lightly, but tge cork still managed to pop him in the face.

Wah-wah-wah-wahhhh...

Sylvester turned his menu and saw a giant black spot covering the page. He took a napkin and poured a tiny bit of wine on it, and began wiping the big smudge. Some of it came off, but some still stayed. He wiped as much as he could, but then saw letters.

_'IFFFI'_

Sylvester grabbed Tweety's pen and wrote on a napkin the new letters. Tweety looked at the menu and gasped. He had found a new clue! Wiley then took the menu,

"Hey, Sly, remember this? We studdied this in our final year of the Looniversity!"

"Oh yeah!" said Sylvester.

"Studdied what?" asked Tweety.

"We figured out that if you write something with a perminant marker, it can disolve with citric acid...which is in the wine! He wrote something in acid-proof pen, and surrounded it with regular sharpie...he's a sharp one."

"Doesn't matter now! Grab the napkin and we need to get to the airport!"

And off they went, leaving a tip, and into the car. They drove to the Dallas airport knowning that within two hours, they'd be in Chicago...

**The clues are getting harder! Please review!**

**-LuTatroX**


	8. Authors Note!

**Hey everyone, I'm here to inform you that this author profile is no longer active, and I am now a different user…person. However, this story in particular will be re-uploaded and new chapters will progress under the new account, so please go review, and subscribe to my new account now! The story will be up within the hour, and the new chapters will be up within the day, so be patient please!**

_**New Account Penname: **_'THE CR0WING'. **It may be** 'The Unforgiven' **if the new penname hasn't** **taken effect yet, but my new story, 'The Suffering', is on the 1****st**** list of new stories, so I'm easy to find! 'The Suffering' is a Sly/Penelope story if anybody's interested… **

** Anywhore, I'll be updating 'Of Fur and Feathers', yada yada, but on that new user. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and I hope you enjoy the rest of this story!**

**-LuTatroX, a.k.a. THE CR0WING**


End file.
